Bumblebee (Malordo)
Personality Bumblebee displays common traits that most of his previous incarnations share. He is young, energetic, curious, and ready to welcome whatever new experience lies ahead of him. However, behind his bold and cheerful actions, there is a spark of young child who has been thrown into the war too early in his life. He is afraid of losing yet another people who cares about him, and even when he knows that he has to stay brave he sometimes needs someone to assure him that nobody is going to leave him. Bumblebee seems to be the only one who shows genuine interest in Earth rather than tolerating it. History Early Life Bumblebee hatched from an abandoned cluster site near a refugee camp built on a burnt-down city. A group of minibots passing by the site found him, and took him in as one of them. He and his minibot family settled down at another refugee camp. This is where he spent most of his early years. Bumblebee mainly worked as a delivery boy, who took small and delicate objects across one end of the camp to another. The work was hard, but he grew up mostly fine thanks to his family caring him with love and care. When the war worsened, however, his family started to drift apart. Some left the camp to find better place to live. Others ventured outside for scavenging and never came back. The only remaining ones, Windcharger and Cliffjumper, decided to join Autobots when they realized it was too dangerous to live as neutrals anymore. Bumblebee didn't want to lose them, so he decided to follow them. He was too young to join military force, but he was able to fool the recruiting manager thanks to his above-average height. At the Last Battle By the time the last Iacon battle happened, Bumblebee was known for an excellent scout unit. He was one of the soldiers who fought besides Sentinel Prime. Bumblebee was one of the last two remaining Autobots who kept Sentinel's side at the time of his death. Before Sentinel completely passed away, he and Arcee received his final order: Deliver the Matrix to Optimus Magnus, and tell him that he is now the new Prime. As soon as they recieved the order, they departed to complete the misson. When they almost reached the Central Interstellar Spaceport, A trine of Seekers ambushed them. They fought as much as possible, but Bumblebee became immobile due to a missile shot in the legs. Thankfully, Optimus arrived in time to save them. Bumblebee handed him the Matrix of Leadership while Arcee delivered Sentinel's last words. He then passed out from exhaustion and injuries. He was carried to the Ark by Optimus, and then Ratchet treated his injuries at Ark's medical bay. bumblebee was unconscious when the Ark was sucked into timespace rift. He latae made a full recovery thanks to Ratchet's help. No speech impairment. No memory loss. Perfectly healthy boy, aside from mild case of PTSD. On Earth Not long after the arrival, the Autobots met Sanctuary's intelligence agents. They were assigned to be under Talisa's mom's watch. He had known Talisa's mom since then. He celebrated Talisa's birh with other Autobots. He also often watched over Talisa when both her mother and Ratchet was busy. However, he hasn't really met or talked to her since she began attending day-care center. some time later, when Talisa was attacked by Starscream, Bumblebee rescued her while Arcee fought until Optimus arrived. Talisa demanded Bumblebee for explanation, and he promised her that he will tell everything when they arrive at the Ark. When Talisa's summer vacation was over, he followed her so he could be her full-time guardian. Abilities Bumblebee utilizes his small size and fast movements to dodge and disrupt enemies. He is strongest in mid-range fights. Vehicle mode Bumblebee's alternative form is a hoverbike. This makes him the fastest land vehicle out of all cybertronian characters on Earth. Hoverbike is a very rare variant of two-wheeler minibot. It is so rare that Bumblebee only saw total of three peope who had same alt as him ever since he was born. Back on cybertron, Hoverbikes were known to be the nimblest frames on ground. On Earth, hoverbikes were already on the market around 2070~80 A.D. on Earth. Hoverbikes were very popular back then, but the technology has alomst been lost due to WW3. It was successfully restored by Quintus Tech recently, so hoverbikes could be back on sale in 2300 A.D. However, they aren't as cheap and easily seen like they used to back in 2080. Only rich individuals could afford this kind of vehicle. 'Partial transformation' Bumblebee can transform his pedes to boosters, so he can move almost as fast as his vehicle mode. Since he cannot use weapons when he is driving, this "Dash mode" is quite useful when it comes to battle. One downside is that it has terrible fuel efficinecy compared to driving. 'List of Weapons and Gears' There is an article written in this blog. Weapons and Gears showcase - Bumblebee 'Trivia' According to this height chart , Bumblebee is 3.5m (11.4ft) tall. Bumblebee is the only teenager among all cybertronian characters on Earth. He is yet to reach his final upgrade to adult frame. As stated on the top chart, Bumblebee's original designation was "Beta". He got them name "Bumblebee" when he started to get used to Earth life. He likes to collect Earth rocks. Category:Malordo Cluster